


Detention at Twilight High

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast club style scenario, Canon typical violence., M/M, Multi, hot threesome in the showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: A Breakfast Club scenario gone sexual.
Relationships: Locke Cole/Roxas/Seifer, Roxas/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts)





	Detention at Twilight High

~Firion~

I couldn't believe it. My first day at a new school and I was getting shaken down for munny. I hadn't even converted my currency from Gil yet. But here I was and so was he.  
"C'mon if you want to get in good with the crowd you'll give me 100." The short hazel eyed blonde said. 

"I don't have anything for you. Leave me alone."

"You have to have some! Alright how about 50?"

"Fuck off."

"Hey!" Another voice called from the side. A guy in a beanie with a small scratch across his face glared at the shorter blonde. "Why don't you leave the newbies alone chickenwuss? Besides he's probably still in the process of moving in judging by his current clothing. Turbans and sheets may fly where you're from but that's not in the dress code here. C'mon, walk with me fresh meat." 

I didn't know what to do so I froze, just looking between the two. The shorter blonde scoffed and walked away. The other...put an arm over my shoulder. "That's Hayner. Stay away from him and his group of lamers. Out of them he's the most obnoxious, then you have his pudding faced friend, Pence. I swear that kid needs a treadmill or something. The girl in the orange over there? That's Olette, I'm not sure why she hangs out with them. But then again I think she might just like the biggest trouble maker of all over there next to the tall Red head. I think those two are boyfriends but nowadays you never know." He finished promptly. 

"Um...ok but first off...who are you? Secondly why would I care what's going on with all of them?" 

The blonde holding my shoulder squeezed it and grinned. "I'm Seifer. Head of the disciplinary committee. And you'll find I might be the only friend you make in this school that can actually look out for you. Just trying to save you from all the weirdos and lamers." 

~Roxas~ 

"So are you going to tell her Axel? and if so when?"

"I think this weekend. She's going to be so proud. I finally got my recording equipment. We'll be making sweet music soon, I still need a bassist. You in Rox?" 

"Yeah, I need to practice some but I'm in. "

"Great!" 

"Hey is that one of the new kids? And why is he with Seifer?" 

"Leave it alone Roxas." 

"It looks like they're about to fight." 

I saw the ashen haired boy in the turban swing his fist and hit Seifer square in the jaw. Seifer got up holding his jaw and cracked his neck. "Oh it's on fresh meat!" He said and swung his fist crashing it into his cheek. The two exchanged some pretty good blows on each other but it ultimately ended with a teacher breaking them up. 

"Aww, c'mon Mr. Giabianni let em' keep going, that's the best fight I think I've seen all year." Axel said. 

Mr. Giabianni rolled his eyes sighing "Axel, you know I can't do that. You know the school policy for fighting. Detention for these two. And if you guys don't get to class I'll ante up more detention slips for you all." 

On that note we hurried to our homerooms. 

Tbc


End file.
